your_fictional_tv_stations_radio_station_and_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The ACME Television Network
The ACME Television Network '''(commonly referred to as '''ACME) is an American English- language broadcast television network that is operated by ACME Networks, LLC, a limited liability joint venture between the Dorado Media Group, and AT&T, whose its WarnerMedia subsidiary is the parent company of Warner Bros., former majority owner of The WB. The network's name is derived from the fictional corporation that is used as a generic title in many cartoons, especially those made by Warner Bros., and films, TV series, commercials, and comic strips mainly with Wile E Coyote and Foghorn Loghorn. It's current slogan is: The Night is Young History Edit Executives from Dorado Media Group and WarnerMedia announced that they would launch a new network based off The WB, and to some extent, The Dorado Broadcasting Company, and combine resources to form a new broadcast network, to be known as The ACME Television Network, that would – at the outset – feature programming from both of its predecessors-to-be as well as new content developed specifically for the new network. The network made its debut on May 26, 2016, after Warner Brothers respectively ceased independent operations on their popular brand used throughout their movies and shows. ACME's nights of programming consisted of reruns and launch-related specials. The network currently runs programming five days a week: airing Monday through Fridays in the afternoon and in prime time. 2016-present: Edit The 2016–17 season saw mixed fortunes with The Not-So-Planned Parenthood, ''providing a boost to the lineup, while freshmen series ''Superstar ''and ''Facts Against Fiction ''failed to live up to rating expectations and were canceled. Critically acclaimed freshman series ''Unprecedented ''fared better, securing a renewal despite modest ratings. The 2017–18 season saw the success of new DC Comics entry ''Inspector Henderson, but with little else as rookie entries Mythical ''and ''Blade were canceled after being met with dismal ratings. Soap reboot 7th Heaven ''was met with similarly dismal ratings but was renewed thanks to lucrative off-network streaming deals struck with the show's producing studio and network co-owner, Warner Bros. Programming Edit '''Network programming and scheduling' Edit The ACME television network provides 49 hours of regularly scheduled network programming each week. The network provides 14 hours of prime time programming to affiliated stations from 8:00–10:00 p.m. Sunday through Saturday (all times Eastern and Pacific Time). Because of these factors, ACME's affiliates handle the responsibility of programming non-network time periods, with the majority of its stations filling those slots mainly with syndicated programming. However, some of the network's affiliates broadcast their own local news and/or sports programs (either produced by the station itself or through outsourcing agreements with an affiliate of another network). From 7:00-9:00 Central Time, it has time for a 9:00 newscast for local stations under the Central Time Zone. Sometimes, many talk shows and sitcoms take over the timeslot, putting ACME Programming on either 10:00-12:AM, 11:00-1AM, 12AM-2AM or 1AM-3AM. My Network TV Affiliate with ACME puts the programming for MNT on 11am-1am or 2AM-4AM. Daytime programming is also provided from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. weekdays (with a one-hour break at 1:00 p.m. Eastern/Pacific for stations to air newscasts, another locally produced programming such as talk shows, or syndicated programs) featuring the talk/lifestyle shows Daybreak with Ricki Lake and ''The Social Square. ''